Unexpected Family Members
by Master Wild Mage
Summary: Having a quarter demon daughter isn't to easy. Kagome and Inu Yasha find this out when someone is chasing their daughter. But who is this new hanyou and her pet tiger?(hint:inu realative)
1. New arrival

Disclaimer* I don't own Inu yasha (I won't cry I won't *sniff* *tear*) So don't sue me  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****You must read this*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
I have heard from friends of mine that have been to Japan that in the anime there, Inu Yasha has a twin sister(pause for astonished gasps) but when it was brought over here they took her out of it. (evil thoughts towards anime editors) I have put her in my story. This story is about after Naraku's defeated and Inu Yasha and Kagome are married. It begins with the birth of Inu and Kag's daughter. Then Inu Yasha's sister comes in a little later. I wrote this story as if Inu's sister comes in after everything is more or less over.  
  
Oh and when I write I have to put thoughts between astrics I can't do italics  
  
(dumb notepad)  
  
This was just a bit of info that I thought readers would like to know So you can read the story now.   
  
Chapter 1: New arrival  
  
Inu Yasha paced franticaly in front of the door as he heard yet another scream from inside the hut. He paused to watch as Sango ran out, got water from the rain barrel and quickly proceeded back into the hut.  
  
"What's taking so long?!" Inu Yasha groaned at no one in particular as he resumed pacing. Miroku gave a slight look at the hanyou with a grin. Never had he expected to see him worry so much.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help in any way; even his demon powers couldn't help. Inu Yasha's mind was full of so many things. He wanted the child to look like Kagome, not him. It could live a normal life then. It wouldn't be scorned from every human village as he was when he was a child.   
  
A cry from inside the hut broke Inu Yasha from his trance. This cry was different from the others that were coming from inside for so long. This one was a newborn's first breath cry.   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha both stared at the doorway they were both told not to enter until they were called for. Sango stepped through the doorway as the two still stared.   
  
"It's a girl," she said simply. All of Inu Yasha's worries were pushed away for the moment. All he could think at the moment was *I'm a Dad*  
  
"Can we come in now? " he managed to say as he as he tried to peek around Sango. She looked into the hut to see if everything was deceant again, and looked back at Inu Yasha and nodded with a smile that spread from ear to ear.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped lightly into the hut and froze as he looked at Kagome and the small bundle in her arms. Sango gave him a small nudge with her elbow to awaken her ability to move. He made his way over to Kagome and his daughter.   
  
"What should we name her ?" Kagome asked as Inu Yasha lowered himself to sit lightly beside her. He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't even thought about a name. "What about Saiyaka?" she purposed, looking around at the others for approval. Inu Yasha reached over to caress the little one's face, "Saiyaka, I think it suits her," He said with a smile.  
  
Just as the words left his mouth a small blur that was Shippo streaked trough the doorway. "Is it here yet?" he proclaimed as he skidded to a stop.  
  
''Shippo, come meet Saiyaka, " Kagome said sweetly to the exasperated kitsune as she hid a giggle. Shippo bounded up to Kagome's shoulder, "She's smaller than me," he said amazed at the tiny baby.   
  
Inu Yasha lightly started to brush the blanket away from Saiyaka's face. There was very little hair on her haed but what was there was a brilliant white. Inu Yasha, unable to stop himself slid the blanket back further to uncover two small folded over dog ears the same color as her hair.   
  
In that moment everyone drew a breath. Everyone had the same thought run through their heads. This little one will live her life like her father, seperate from human and demon worlds. She would live with only the love of family no one else.(of course this includes Miroku and Sango since they are like brother and sister to Inu Yasha and Kagome)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the first chapter.  
  
I have the second written but I won't update until I get a good amount of reviews. So go hit that little button in the left hand corner. So r/r I don't want to beg. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!! Come on you know you want to. You want to know what happens I know it. 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha so don't try to sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.   
  
I would like to thank DestroyerDRT for reveiwing. I said I wanted reveiws and I was very disappointed when I only got 1. But I realized that the first chapter wasn't very long or exciting so here is chapter 2 that has some humor to it so here we go.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As time passed Saiyaka grew into a normally rambunctious child. She was often scareing Kagome half to death when she would try to imitate Inu Yasha. Often when Saiyaka wasn't playing with Shippo or Kirara she could be found hiding in a tree. She was never really that hard to find because of her brilliant silver hair; of course her gigles didn't help her hide either. Saiyaka was the spliting image of her father with the exception of a couple of things. One being that she had two locks of hair, one on either side of her face, that were pure coal black like her mother's hair.   
  
Another thing that set her apart was the color of her eyes. They weren't amber like Inu Yasha's or chocolate brown like Kagome's but a beutiful golden color that seemed to sparkle if you looked at them long enough. Another more obvious difference was the way that Saiyaka dressed. Kagome could never resist buying her daughter clothing from her own time when she went to visit. Many times Saiyaka's apperance got her into trouble when it came to interacting with other people. Saiyaka was watched very carefully by freinds and family so she wouldn't go to the village alone. The villagers had shunned the group since Kagome and Inu Yasha's marriage. They could never forget the terror that Inu Yasha was before he was pinned to the Goshinboku(god tree).   
  
The villagers didn't hurt them in any way they only ignored them entirely. For a young girl that is also a cruel punishment. The villagers wouldn't let their children near Saiyaka. It seemed that they were afraid that the sweet little hanyou would hurt them. (Saiyaka technically isn't a hanyou but I'm calling her one for the purpose of word variety. The story gets bland otherwise.)   
  
As long as her friends and family came with her no one would bother her. The villagers weren't really afraid of what Saiyaka would do but what her parents and adopted family would do. (Sango and Miroku are like aunt and uncle to Saiyaka and Shippo is like a big brother to her even though he was a little smaller than her he was older)  
  
Saiyaka often tryed to rebel against her protectors and sneek off. She was often caught before she got very far. Even if she wasn't caught in the act of escapeing she could always be found at the Go-Shinboku sitting in her favorite spot high in the branches. All it ever took to get her down was a promise to go play tracking with her daddy. They would then bound off into the woods not to be seen for hours. Saiyaka always thought of it as a game but every one knew that it was to prepare her for the day when Inu Yasha and Kagome were no longer with her every moment to protect her. Saiyaka was always very good at her training. Her quick feet, perky ears, and strong nose always lead her to her reward. Saiyaka was clearly a daddy's girl.  
  
One night, a week before her fifth birthday, while Saiyaka laid in her soft bed she was thinking of how unfair it was that she couldn't play with the children in the village. "Why wont they let me play with the other kids?" she murmered to herself. With that thought she made up her mind. She was going to make a break for it and go through the well. *At least there she could play with the other kids that lived around the Higurashi shrine*.She didn't realize that Kagome and Inu Yasha were mere feet away from her and could here every word that she said.   
  
Saiyaka laid there and made her plan. She would go with Miroku to the market, he's always getting distracted by pretty women even though he is a married man. She would sneek off to the Bone-Eater's well where she would hide her clothes and supplies in her bag. The next morning she made sure that everthing was in her bag especially her head bands that would cover her ears. Saiyaka had learned long ago that forgeting this small thing could lead to great pain. Other children always tried to steal her ears even though she told them many times that they were attatched to her head.   
  
Then the fateful day came and everything went as planed. Miroku had gotten ditracted as always and Saiyaka dashed away. In all of the excitment Saiyaka didn't realize that Inu Yasha was only a few hundred feet behind her on her trip to the well.   
  
She arrived at the well and pulled on her big pack (she takes after Kagome in the fact that she overpacks) and climbed onto the ledge of the well. She looked down into the dark pit of the well. She had never realized how deep the well really was. She had never looked at it without her parents there to comfort her.   
  
"I can't turn back now," she yelled at herself as she shook her head back and forth. With that thought she took a deep breath and jumped into the well and was surrounded by the usual blue sparkling lights.   
  
Inu Yasha was sitting in the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing when Saiyaka took her leap of faith into the magical well. Inu Yasha was uneasy. He could tell that he wasn't the only person that had been tailing his daughter. The sent of the stranger seemed familiar to Inu Yasha but he couldn't place it. Then it hit him. "No.... It can't be her...she wouldn't come back in an eternity!!!!!"  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EVIL CLIFFIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You reveiw and I supply releif from cliffie. It's really that simple.   
  
you pay only one review, thats right only one review to get releif from cliffie and more plot in the story. review for faster shipment. no shipping and handling needed, but constructive crtisism would be nice. 


	3. Recollections

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. But I can dream right?.........Right?  
  
to kitten and destroyerdrt: thanks I take complements very well and this is why I am trying my hardest to get this up. thanks in bunches.  
  
Chapter 3 : Recollections  
  
What Inu Yasha remembered of his childhood was cruelty from villagers and demons and love from his mother. He never really thought of his twin sister, Kori-nama. She had always been a nuisance to him. Kori-nama would often pick fights with Sessho-maru. She can no longer talk because of a fight of theirs that Inu Yasha couldn't remember the details of any more. Sessho-maru had simply ripped out her vocal cords because he was furiated by her.   
  
Kori-nama's apperance was much like Inu Yasha but with a few key differances.One being that her hair was a beautiful coal black like that of Kagome's. Another being the differance in what they wore. Kori-nama wore a haori and pants that resembled that of a miko but the were all royal blue instead of the blood red of her brother's.   
  
Inu Yasha had not seen or heard from his sister in many decades not including the 50 years that he was pinned to the God tree. "What is she doing here now?" he murmered to himself as he raced back to the village to inform Kagome. He was glad that as a wedding gift she had finnaly taken off the prayer beads because out of shear habit the sits were going to fly. Inu Yasha dashed back to the village to tell Kagome even though his ears were definately going to ring for the rest of the day once he gave Kagome the news.  
  
***~~~~~~***  
  
Inu Yasha entered the small hut and was immediatly attacked by streamers and balloons. "What the hell are these?" He yelled as he struggled from the streamers that had wrapped themselves around his head. "They're decorations for Saiyaka's birthday party." Kagome replied as she walked over to free the thrashing hanyou.   
  
"About that," Inu Yasha drawled making Kagome's smile dissappear. "I have something I need to tell you. You better sit down." Kagome just stared at her koishii(beloved\lover) not moving from her spot. "I know by the look on your face that it's something that I wont like so you better spit it out or you will regret it."   
  
Inu Yasha stared at the floor as stated the problem at hand. "I never told you before but,.... I have a twin sister: her name is Kori-nama." Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor as Inu Yasha continued "That's not all of it. She's here and she followed Saiyaka to the well today." Kagome wasn't really sure what to say. But that didn't stop her from yelling. "CHOTTO MATTE! NANI?!(Wait a sec! What?!) You mean to tell me you had a sister and you never told me! You really are making me regret taking off that necklace. I knew I shouldn't have but I thought, no he'll be alright he wont do anything stupid then you turn up and say something like this."   
  
Inu Yasha just stood in silence with his ears pressed to his head as he let her rant. He knew that he deserved to be yelled at. This was definately one of his most stupid stunts. Even though this time it was because of what he didn't say instead what he shouldn't have said.  
  
After she calmed down a bit Inu Yasha took the defensive but was careful not to make his mate even more mad than she already was. "I would have told you if I actually thought that she was still alive. I haven't heard from her in so long I thought she had died long ago. If I ever even had a second thought of her still being in the living world I would have told you. I swear." He said gently as he hugged her close to reasure her that he was being truthful.  
  
After a moment of silence Kagome's rational thoughts caught up with her. "So what do we do now?" She had realized that even though Inu Yasha would have to be punished later she had to worry about her daughter's well being first.   
  
"We have to go after them. I don't know what Kori-nama will do or why she was following Saiyaka in the first place but I'm not going to sit here and wait till she's done to find out. One thing I do know is that Saiyaka is safe for now. She went through the well." Kagome breathed a sigh of releif. At least she didn't have to worry about that right now.   
  
"Are we going to tell the others?" Kagome asked gently. "They're not coming!" Inu Yasha hissed trying to keep his temper under control. "Who knows what Kori-nama would do if she found out I live my life as a mortal. I don't even know how she'll react to you Kagome." Kagome could see the concern in his eyes. "You know I wont let you leave me behind." Kagome stated plainly.   
  
"I wouldn't dream of trying I know there is no stopping you any way I have failed in trying to prevent you from doing things before and I have finally learned my lesson." This brought a small smile back to Kagome's face. "I'll leave a note here for Sango and Miroku then we can go." Kagome said as she started to root through the drawers in a desk. After tapeing the note to the door Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha's back and they dashed away towards the well.   
  
*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************  
  
Saiyaka meanwhile was had made through the well alright and she felt very proud of the fact that she had acheived her great acomplishment on her own. After changing her clothes in the privacy of the well house she slipped on her favorite lavender head band and skipped her way to he main house. She walked up and knocked on the door but no one answered. Then was when she realized that she chose a very wrong time to arrive. It was a little before lunch time: this meant that Uncle Sota was at college school, Grandma was probably out running errands and who nows were Gramps could be. (Saiyaka calls her great grandfather Gramps, not to confuse everyone with over Kagome's dad being dead and all.)   
  
Saiyaka stood and tought to herself for a couple of moments. Once again she knew she couldn't turn back now. To her it was just not an option. She remembered stories that Shippo nii-chan had told her of how Daddy would sneak into Mommy's room through her window and decided to go in that way. She knew Grandma never locked the window in case Daddy and Mommy ever needed to get in the house. Saiyaka ran around to her Mommy's window and jumped up into the tree outside the window. Just as she suspected the window was unlocked.   
  
She quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was watching and then jumped in. After laying her things in the corner she layed down on the bed to wait for someone to return. She couldn't help but fall asleep. She couldn't sleep the night before because of anticipation. Sleep overtook the little girl's body as she tried her hardest to resist even though she was fighting a losing battle.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Yeah isn't this a nice long chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long. Since it is still Christmas vacation hopfully I can update another chapter or 2. Next chapter you get to meet Kori-nama. And beleive me she is definately not there for the reason you expected. Three people have already read my fan fic and never saw it coming.  
  
So here is you christmas gift from me even though it is a little late I didn't have time to type it before so oh well. ;p 


End file.
